Cofee
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Kelembutan dan kehangatannyaa...minuman yang bewarna hitam tapi manis ini... benar-benar seperti dirimu, Kaito / Yuria POV / Kaito X Yuria/ Happy reading/ dont like dont read


Cofee

By : Sora Akira a.k.a Mizuki Yuki

Disclaimer : jujur….666 satan/O-parts hunter bukan punya saya~~!tapi punya Seishi Kishimoto

Warning : gajenes,garingnes,OOcnes, dll

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

-00000000000-

_Kupandangi dirinya yang tengah menatap langit dari jendela._

_Angin kecil berhembus mengisi keheningan diantara kami._

_Dan…_

"Yuria? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan berkacak pinggang. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan kalem.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…Kaito.."jawabku dengan pelan. Ia menyeritkan dahi, perlahan mendekatiku. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahiku.

"Tidak demam, kok…kurasa kau hanya kelelahan…istirahatlah….akan kubuatkan kau teh gingseng..mau?" tawarnya dengan ramah, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan ke khawatiran.

_Yaah…aku tahu….ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku…kami telah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun…_

_Tapi mungkinkah…_

_Ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?_

_Sudah lama kupendam ini….hal yang membuatku diriku selalu memanas ketika ia mendekat padaku, ketika ia menyentuhku, ketika ia melindungi ku….._

_Inikah yang namanya cinta?_

"Yuria?" katanya memanggilku. Membuyarkan segala lamunan ku tentangnya, aku menatapnya dengan lemah. Meresponnya dengan kata 'ya?'. Ia menghela nafas, menyodorkan secangkir teh gingseng padaku. Aku mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya sesekali. Kulirik dirinya….ia menyeruput minumannya sendiri…secangkir kopi. Ia menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya…ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mau kopi, yuria? Mau?" katanya dengan senyum hangatnya, bahkan bagi Yuria lebih hangat dari teh yang diseruputnya. Ia menolak dengan halus meski sebenarnya teh gingseng agak kurang enak dilidahnya.

Tapi rupanya Kaito menyadari bahwa Yuria kurang menikmati teh itu sehingga membuatnya menyodorkan kopi kearah Yuria.

"Kita tukar" katanya"Aku minum teh ini, kau minum kopi"

Yuria terbengong, bingung akan sikap Kaito. Namun ia akhirnya menurut juga….Kaito tahu bahwa dirinya kurang menikmati teh itu….tak terasa membuat pipi Yuria merona memerah. Ia memutuskan untuk menyeruput minumannya itu, berusaha tenang….menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

Keduanya saling terdiam, hening, angin yang berhembus mengisi jeda….Yuria menatap langit-langit. Menghela nafas, sesekali melirik Kaito yang tengah meminum teh gingseng.

_Apakah ia merasakan perasaan yang kurasakan ini?_

::::Skip Time:::

Langit kelam seolah menyelimuti tempatnya dan Kaito berteduh, gua yang lembab dan sempit. Kaito berada dihadapannya, kedua matanya tertutup. Tertidur. Yuria memandanginya dengan redup. Wajah Kaito benar-benar polos saat tertidur…ups…Yuria memegangi hidungnya. Apa ia mimisan? Oh…tidak-tidak…tidak mimisan…baiklah…mungkin ia harus tidur sekarang..eh? tidak,tidak,tidak..tidak bisa…ia harus berjaga kali ini…selama ini Kaito lah yang terus berjaga….membiarkannya dirinya tertidur….ya…kali ini ia harus…

"Unggh…eh? Yuria?" panggil Kaito dengan agak kaget. "Kau berjaga?"

Kuanggukan kepala, dan kata 'iya' keluar dari mulutku sebagai penyerta jawaban. Kulihat dari sorot matanya, sorot mata yang menyesal dan kesal.

"Maaf….aku ketiduran…..sekarang tidurlah Yuria…aku yang akan berjaga…"katanya dengan tegas. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Dan membiarkan dirimu semakin diserang rasa kantuk dan lelah karena terus menjagaku?" ungkapku dengan kesal. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Tidurlah, Yuria! Kau memerlukan istirahat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Kau juga perlu istirahat, Kaito!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…..bagiku bukan masalah…aku cukup kuat!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kelelahan seperti ini! Lihatlah…kau bahkan telah memiliki kantung mata….kau perlu istirahat…kumohon…..ini demi dirimu juga, Kaito!" rengekku penuh harapan dia akan menuruti nasehatku. Sejenak dia terdiam….wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi….aku mendekatinya…menyentuh jidatnya.

"Kau agak demam" kataku."Kumohon Kaito…istirahatlah…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kaito menggeser posisinya. Menghindar. Namun sempat kulihat sekilas wajahnya memerah.

"Tidurlah"katanya dengan sedikit keras. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau" kataku singkat. Ia menoleh kearahku lalu melemparkan sebuah selimut miliknya.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, kau perlu dua selimut kurasa" candanya yang membuatku memerah.

"Tapi kau….."

"Tak masalah….dengan kopi ini aku akan berjaga….kopi ini juga cukup menghangatkann…..woooooaaaaa…..!" katanya yang tergantikan oleh shocknya ketika aku mendekatinya dan memaksanya agar memakai dua selimut bersama.

"Aku akan menemani saja…kurasa kurang bagus jika aku tertidur terus seperti putri tidur" kataku dengan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Ohh….baiklah…tapi pastikan kau tidur malam ini paling tidak 8 jam…"pesannya dengan mantab sambil menyodorkan kopi miliknya, aku menerimanya dengan agak tersipu. Menyeruputnya tapi kemudian mataku langsung terbeliak menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Yuria? Kopinya tidak enak?" Tanya Kaito menyadari gelagat ku. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

_Kopi ini_

_Rasanya…._

_Seperti Kaito_

_Manis dan sedikit pahit…_

_Hangat _

_Dan lembut…_

"Yuria?" tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir."Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menatapnya lagi, menatapnya dengan serius, namun keseriusan itu segera mencair, bergantikan dengan kehangatan yang mengalir bagaikan air terjun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaito…..didekatmu aku merasaa…"

Kaito tersentak mendengarnya, Upss….aku keceplosan….aku segera menutup mulutku. Wajahku kembali memerah. Dengan perasaan malu kutundukan wajahku sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku mendongak kembali ke Kaito.

"Anu….…maksudku bukan dalam….ar…."

Jari telunjuk Kaito menyentuh bibirku, mengisyaratkan agar aku diam. Wajahnya agak merona merah…..inikah yang namanya cinta terbalaskan? Jeritku dalam hati, kesenangan.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu kelanjutan kata-katamu" katanya singkat yang membuatku sangat memerah karena malu.

Ditengah hujan yang mengguyur

Di tengah gua yang lembab dan sempit

Ditengah kegelapan gua

Sepercik kehangatan kasih sayang datang

Dari dirimu yang selalu melindungiku

Kehangatan dan kelembutan yang menyelimutiku

Terasa lebih hangat dari kopi ini…

The End

Horrreee! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin Kaito X Yuria~! Asyik! Asyik! Aneh ya? Maaf minna-san~~

Hiks…terinspirasi dari lagunya Miliyah Kato~~kyahahahahaha…padahal awalnya mau di Blazer Drive…eh…ganti karena rasanya pas dengar lagunya pair ini yang kebayang ,Kaito X Yuria hohohoho…padahal maunya Jio X Rubby*bodoh!*

Yaa…*julurkan tangan*

Reviewnya?hohoho~~~


End file.
